Blitz's Bromance
by The Unmistakable Romantic
Summary: Rainbow Blitz has asked Butterscotch to go with him to a meeting he regularly attends. Blitz is elated that Scotch has decided to join him, but what does the meeting hold for the two pegasi? Is Blitz ready to confront his fears?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Thanks for coming with me, Scotch." The rainbow pegasus remarked cheerily as he trotted down the dirt path.

The yellow pegasus bowed his head and smiled. "Um, it's okay Blitz. I..I've been spending a lot of time at home and… I thought it would be nice to spend time with a friend."

"Are you nervous? I know you usually don't do things like this. But it's cool, and I think you'll like it."

"Um, can you explain again what this meeting is about?"

"Oh, it's really cool. It's just a bunch of stallions that get together and talk about things. I usually go by myself but Thunderlane asked each of us to bring a friend. I would've taken Elusive, but he's busy with his designing. I then thought about taking Dusk but he's busy studying, does that Stallion every do anything fun?" he playfully nudged Butterscotch with his elbow. "I thought about taking Berry, but Berry being… Berry, I don't think it would work out. I thought about taking Applejack but he'd probably not stop laughing. So, I'd thought it would be great to take you." He rambled happily.

At this point, Rainbow Blitz began to bounce a bit. Butterscotch had never seen Blitz this excited before, well, except when he talked about flying. Scotch thought to himself that this meeting must be something very important to him.

"I promise I won't be a burden." Butterscotch remarked in a voice that was nearly a whisper.

Blitz turned to him, stopping him on the path, and laid a hoof on his shoulder. "You could never be burden to me." Blitz stated in a serious, yet gentle tone. Butterscotch had never seen his friend act like this before; it made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, okay Blitz." Butterscotch mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself." Rainbow Blitz reassured him.

They both turned to begin walking down the path again. It was a beautiful Fall day, the rainbow pegasus had made sure of that. The sun cast a warm light down on the two pegasi. The trees still had most of their leaves, each leaf being either a vibrant red or orange. A gentle breeze sent the leaves on the ground adrift in a flurry of Fall colors.

"Yep, the perfect day." Rainbow Blitz whispered to himself. He turned toward his friend. Butterscotch was still walking with his head lowered, a small smile creased his face.

"Could I ever tell him…" Blitz thought to himself.

Blitz didn't have time to reminisce for long as, who else but, Thunderlane turned onto their path.

"Blitz!" Thunderlane called out excitedly. He quickly galloped over to the two pegasi. Butterscotch, taken by surprise, backed behind his friend. Blitz greeted Thunderlane with a hoof-bump.

"Are you ready for the meeting?! I was just heading to Sugar Cube Corner to pick up some snacks." Thunderlane remarked excitedly, his face was the picture of cheerfulness.

"You bet I'm ready. In fact, we're heading there right now." Blitz said in his usual tone of confidence. He felt something brush against his tail. Realizing that his friend was behind him, he stepped out of the way to introduce Butterscotch to Thunderlane.

"Thunderlane, this is Butterscotch, he's coming with me to the meeting." Blitz said elatedly, obviously unaware of his friend's shyness.

Butterscotch glanced up to meet Thunderlane's eyes, but quickly lowered his head again. "Oh, hello, nice to meet you" he mumbled.

Thunderlane scanned the yellow pegasus and gave a nod of approval. "Well, Blitz, you have great taste in stallions."

Rainbow Blitz gave him a death stare that could rival a cockatrice's.

"Well, what I meant to say is that you have great taste in friends." Thunderlane backtracked. "I better get to Sugar Cube Corner and back to 'Headquarters' before the meeting begins."

He trotted off in the direction of Sugar Cube Corner, but not before giving Blitz a knowing wink.

Blitz just sighed and turned to Butterscotch who was still peering at the ground.

"Don't worry about him. He's just excited about the meeting." He reassured Butterscotch. Blitz hoped Scotch didn't think too much about Thunderlane's comment, but did it mean what he thought it meant? Did Thunderlane have something in the works for the meeting?

"Did he really mean that?" Butterscotch mumbled.

Blitz's blood ran cold.

He continued, "Did he really mean you have great taste in…" Blitz was visibly nervous now. "..friends? Does that mean he likes me?"

Blitz let out the breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding. Fortunately, Butterscotch didn't see his obvious panic.

"Yeah, Scotch, haha, I think he likes you." Blitz exhaled.

Butterscotch met Blitz's eyes and smiled at him. Blitz was reminded of just how much he loved to see Scotch smile. It wasn't an ecstatic smile, or a solemn smile; it was a gentle smile. It fit him so well. And his beautiful teal eyes, it's a wonder they could stare down a dragon.

Blitz must have been staring because Butterscotch began to shift from one side to the other.

"Um, Blitz, we should probably hurry. We need to stop at Sweet Apple Acres before the meeting."

"Yeah, Sweet Apple Acres." Blitz said, a bit dazed. It wasn't exactly the first place he wanted to go to, but Butterscotch insisted that they make a stop before heading to the meeting.

"Okay, let's go." He tried to sound enthusiastic, but there was a certain stallion there who he didn't really want to meet right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blitz and Scotch walked in silence until Sweet Apple Acre's came into view. Finally, Blitz thought, let's get this over with. He took in a big gulp of air and let out an audible sigh.

"Is something wrong, Blitz?" Scotch asked concernedly.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's keep going, the meeting is going to start soon."

Better make this quick, Blitz thought. He turned toward Butterscotch and feigned a smile. But Butterscotch knew something was bothering him.

"Blitz, we don't have to stop here. Um…we could go to the meeting now if you want to."

Blitz, however, was determined to show that nothing was bothering him. He steeled himself and began to walk toward the orchard's entrance, but Butterscotch reached out and grabbed his foreleg with a strength few would believe he possessed.

"I know something is bothering you, and if you don't want to stop here just tell me."

Blitz was surprised by Scotch's sudden assertive manner and tone. Though these moments were rare, they certainly were memorable.

Blitz just stared wide-eyed at the yellow pegasus, both stood in silence. And it wasn't just Butterscotch's new demeanor that stunned him, it was also his touch. He began to feel flushed. The warmness crept from his foreleg up to his face.

Having realized what he had done, Butterscotch quickly withdrew his hoof.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blitz. Please don't be mad at me." Butterscotch pleaded.

Blitz, still shocked by Scotch's sudden firmness and presence, muttered, "It's okay, Scotch. You're right, something is bothering me. It's…"

And, as if to answer his question for him, Applejack began walking toward them from the gated entrance.

"Well, howdy, Blitz. What're you doin' around here? Oh, howdy to you too, Scotch. Didn't see you behind Blitz. So, that explains it. We've got business don't we, Scotch. You wanted me to look after a few of your animals this weekend." Applejack remarked cheerily, in his usual country tone.

Blitz whispered to Scotch, "…Applejack."

"C'mon you two, no need to tell secrets right in front of me. I can take whatever you've got to say to me."

"It's nothing, Applejack." Blitz said, a little irritated.

"Don't give me that, if it's nothing you wouldn't be so afraid to speak plainly."

Butterscotch, sensing that an argument was about to break out, injected himself into the conversation.

"Um, Applejack, about this weekend. I only need you to…watch over Angel Bunny…the rest of the animals should be fine." Butterscotch muttered timidly.

This broke the glares both stallions were giving one another.

"Well, okay, if that's all I need to do. It won't be a problem." Applejack said cautiously, still eyeing Blitz.

"Blitz, um…I think we should go. The meeting will start soon."

"Meeting." Applejack's ears perked up. "Don't tell me you suckered poor Scotch into going to that meeting with you!"

"I didn't 'sucker' him into going, you hay-brained foal. I asked him and he agreed to come with me."

"Is that what you two were whispering about back there? I had a feeling it was. Well, you ain't taking him to that silly meeting of yours, you hear me. He ain't that kind of stallion."

"Hey, who are you to speak for Butterscotch?! He can make his own decisions!"

The two stallions pressed their heads together in a contest of wills.

Butterscotch had fully realized what had been bothering Blitz.

Scotch meekly reassured Applejack, "Applejack, it's just a meeting between friends."

"Is that what this lying feather-brain told you! Do you really want to know what goes on at those 'meetings', Scotch. Well, this honest pony will tell you, what goes on is…"

Applejack didn't have time to complete his sentence as Blitz lunged at him, knocking him on his back.

"So you want to tango, huh, feather-brain." Applejack mocked him, pushing Blitz off of him. Both circled each other in what could have been a fight to the death.

Butterscotch was shocked at the brawl. He was nearing panic when, in a flash, his boldness returned to him.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" He yelled in a masculine voice few would think he possessed.

Both Applejack and Blitz turned to him, surprise clearly marked on their faces.

"Blitz, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Blitz followed him like a puppy following his master. The two walked away in silence.

They were just about out of view of the farm when Applejack came to his senses.

"Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you." He said, throwing his hat on the ground.

The roles had been reversed. This time it was Butterscotch who led proudly and Blitz who followed behind with his head lowered. Blitz's only indication that he was still following Butterscotch was Butterscotch's tail, which hung just above his head.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Butterscotch turned toward the sullen stallion.

"Now, tell me what _that_ was about? What was Applejack talking about? What are these 'meetings' really about?" Scotch said in his new assertive manner.

"It was…was…he was…they are…" Blitz mumbled.

"Nevermind," he said, cutting him off, "I guess I'll find out for myself."

Blitz winced, feeling that he had let his friend down by keeping the full truth from him.

Butterscotch saw this and, in a moment of tenderness, he gently raised Blitz's head with his hoof.

"Blitz, I want you to know that I have always trusted you. And I trust you now." He smiled softly, his usual demeanor returned. Blitz returned his smile, but Scotch's admission only amplified his feeling of guilt.

They continued walking until the meeting place was in view. Butterscotch suddenly turned to Blitz and said:

"I trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The meeting was held at Thunderlane's home on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was strange for a pegasus to own a house on the ground, but any passerby could instantly tell that this house belonged to a pegasus. First off, the house was composed of a small base and a lofty balcony. The balcony had, what appeared to be, a small airstrip built into its side. The house's curves were sharp and flowing, imitating currents of wind. The house itself appeared to be simply built. It didn't have any superficial ornamentation. Its beauty resided in its simplicity.

On entering upon the front lawn, Butterscotch's mouth dropped and he slowly backed away from the house.

Blitz smiled affectionately at him. Well, at least he's back to his usual self, he thought.

"C'mon, Scotch, let's go." Blitz attempted to nudge him toward the entrance, but he wouldn't move.

"Blitz…could you go in first…I…I don't know anypony here." He said, his voice quivering.

Blitz understood and made his way inside the house, with Butterscotch following in his hoof steps.

The inside of the house was designed as simply and elegantly as the exterior. It consisted of a few couches, chairs, a long dining room table, and numerous windows to let the natural light inside. There were extra tables set out for this occasion. On these table was an abundance of snacks, courtesy of Sugar Cube Corner. There were about a dozen stallions in the room, many eating and socializing near the tables.

At the entrance, Blitz turned around to face Butterscotch.

"Don't worry, Scotch; I know all of these guys. They won't give you any trouble. I'll introduce you."

Blitz led a hesitant Butterscotch to a small group of three by a table. The members of the group turned toward the approaching duo.

"Hey guys, what's up? Butterscotch, this is Fire Streak, Crescent Moon, and Wind Chill. I'm going to get some punch, be back in a minute."

Butterscotch walked timidly toward them, attempting to raise his eyes to theirs, "Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you."

The group's eyes seemed to attach weights to Butterscotch as his body began to quiver and knees, buckle.

Fire Streak walked to his side and put a foreleg around him in an attempt to comfort the wavering pegasus.

"First time? Don't worry about it. We were all new here once. I remember when Wind Chill first brought me here. I was so nervous I couldn't walk straight. Don't worry, though, you're in good company."

Crescent Moon and Wind Chill nodded their heads in agreement. Blitz had returned with the punch and handed a glass to Butterscotch who sipped it gingerly. It was a strange tasting punch, maybe it had too much sugar, he thought.

Fire Streak's openness made Butterscotch a little uncomfortable at first, he kept his leg around his shoulders for the longest time, but he became accustomed to it. And, after a while, he began to feel welcome.

The group's discussion turned to various topics: current events in Cloudsdale, official mandates, new policies, and even gossip about local ponies. Butterscotch didn't participate much, or at all, but he did feel like a welcome member of the group. He occasionally glanced at Rainbow Blitz, who gave him a smile. Butterscotch thought that Blitz seemed a little bit jealous that it wasn't _his_ leg around his friend, but he may have just imagined that.

As his new friends were discussing the new climate policies in Cloudsdale, Butterscotch's thoughts turned to what Applejack said about the meeting.

_Don't tell me you suckered poor Scotch into going to that meeting with you!_

_Is that what you two were whispering about back there? I had a feeling it was. Well, you ain't taking him to that silly meeting of yours, you hear me. He ain't that kind of stallion._

_Is that what this lying feather-brain told you! Do you really want to know what goes on at those 'meetings', Scotch. Well, this honest pony will tell you, what goes on is…_

_Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you!_

"What did he mean by 'He ain't that kind of stallion', what was he trying to warn me about, and why was Blitz so reluctant to answer my questions?" Butterscotch wondered. "Everypony here seems so nice and welcoming, Applejack was just being silly, and Blitz was just being shy."

Butterscotch chuckled to himself. He was having a wonderful time. He felt so warm and at home.

Fire Streak felt Butterscotch chuckle and pulled him even closer. What was once a friendly gesture seemed to have become a full embrace.

Butterscotch didn't mind, in fact, he hadn't even noticed.

But another stallion had…

Before Blitz could say anything, Thunderlane sprinted into the room.

He didn't even need to announce his presence for every eye to turn on him.

"Thank you, everypony, for coming. Last week, I told everypony to bring a friend. From what I can tell, everypony did. So, partner up with your friends so we can start." He announced with bravado.

While Crescent and Wind paired up, Fire Streak pulled the somewhat dazed Butterscotch closer still as if to claim him as his 'friend' for the evening.

Blitz went to _reclaim _his friend.

"Hey, Fire, Thunderlane told us to pair up with the friend we brought, so pair up with yours."

"But, I didn't bring one." Fire looked pleadingly into Scotch's eyes. Scotch, not wanting to hurt Fire, turned toward Blitz to convince him to let Fire stay. But, before he could say a word, Blitz abruptly removed Fire's leg from Scotch's shoulders, which set Fire off balance.

"Blitz, you didn't have to…do that." Butterscotch slurred.

"It's okay; I'll just join another group." Fire smiled as he walked toward Crescent and Wind. "You're one lucky stallion, Blitz."

Butterscotch waved at Fire as he left. He, then, turned toward Blitz and whispered: "Why did you do that? He was so nice to me…"

"I'll tell you later, please, just trust me now, okay." He whispered back.

At this, Butterscotch's face softened.

"Okay, Blitz, I trust you." He replied.

"Thank you."

"Now that everypony has their partner, or partners as I see Fire Streak has joined group, we will begin. I have several events scheduled so on with the show." He began to flip through some carefully crafted note cards.

"The first event is the intimacy session." Thunderlane announced. "For this event, I'll list off a series of intimate gestures which the participating group must perform."

"Oh no." Blitz thought, petrified. "That bastard did have something like this planned."

Blitz's suspicions had been confirmed. How long had Thunderlane been planning this? Since he first met Scotch on the trail? Since he announced this meeting last Friday? Did I completely misunderstand what he meant by "friend"? These thoughts and more flooded Blitz's mind.

Butterscotch saw Blitz become tense. He just attributed it to Blitz's shyness. Blitz never did like showing his more personal feelings toward his friends, Butterscotch reasoned.

I'll do my best to make him feel comfortable, Butterscotch resolved.

"First, I want everypony to nuzzle their partner's neck."

Blitz whispered, "Scotch, you don't have to do this we could just lea…"

But Scotch had already burrowed his muzzle into Blitz's soft neck fur. Blitz moaned deeply at his friend's touch and warm breath. Butterscotch thought his moaning was strange but didn't think too long about it.

Next, Butterscotch revealed his own neck, which Blitz eagerly nuzzled. Butterscotch didn't wear expensive colognes like Elusive. In fact, he didn't wear any deodorants. As far as Blitz knew, he just bathed regularly and that was it. His scent was intoxicating, it was a mix of flowers, trees, and his natural odor. Blitz preferred it immensely to expensive colognes. Fortunately, he had enough sense and discipline to resist kissing his neck.

Perhaps this won't be so bad, Blitz reasoned, and we can leave right after this event.

"Good, next I want everypony to embrace their partner."

Without a moment's hesitation, Scotch had Blitz in a tight hug. Blitz was left speechless. A warmth engulfed his body and almost brought him to his knees.

Blitz returned the hug in both a display of affection and in an attempt to keep himself steady.

"Next, everypony caress his partner's back."

Scotch began doing so, and Blitz, in his own personal paradise, returned the favor.

Thunderlane glanced over at Blitz and Scotch and could only smile. Well, he thought, it's time to kick this up a notch.

"Okay, everypony, now I want each of you to kiss your partner."

At this, Blitz snapped back to his senses. But, before he could object, Scotch had given him a kiss on his cheek. As Scotch pulled back, he had a chance to look around the room to see how the other stallions were doing. Only they weren't giving their partners a quick kiss on the cheek, their kisses were passionate and on the mouth.

Butterscotch froze, his breath quickened and his heart beat rapidly. His face became bright red as he looked from the stallions in the room to the stallion he held in his hoofs. His eyes grew wide with realization. Suddenly it all made sense. Applejack's argument, Blitz's hesitation when questioned, the other stallions, the lack of mares, Fire Streak's "friendliness", the "events". All these realizations and more put him in a state of shock.

Blitz saw this realization unfolding before his eyes and he wanted to cry. He knew he had lost a friend's trust and, possibly, a friend. But one thought came to the forefront of his mind: that he needed to get them out of there.

But how? He couldn't leave Butterscotch to tell Thunderlane they had to leave. He decided to just leave with Scotch.

"C'mon Scotch, let's go."

Butterscotch didn't answer, he didn't move, he just stood there.

Blitz had to literally carry him out of the house and into the cool night.

Thunderlane saw their speedy departure and ran out after them.

"Blitz, where ya going? Oh, I see, well, have fun. Fill me in later!" He yelled after them.

Blitz "heard" Thunderlane's shouts, but the immensity of the guilt crushing down upon him dulled all other sensations.

"I need to get Scotch home, and…and..." He thought to himself, with tears in his eyes.


End file.
